


Starving

by Dontjudgemyfanfichistory



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Starvation, They are starving and it is not pretty, They run out of food, hunger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontjudgemyfanfichistory/pseuds/Dontjudgemyfanfichistory
Summary: The boys run out of food in the worst place possible.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Comments: 52
Kudos: 317





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a 3 shot about them going hungry and dealing with it. I wrote it through Twi's perspective, because I found out that I really like writing a world through his eyes.

No one knew how it started. 

That was a lie. They all knew what happened, but no one wanted to say it. 

A day, maybe a few days ago, who knows, Wild had opened his slate and found that they were drastically short of food. Terrifyingly so. So what? Why not just go hunt some game and call it good? That was the first thing that came to Twilight when Wild confessed his mess up to him. 

"Well we can just get food from around here, y'know? Nothing fancy but we'll have meat." He forced a laugh. "We'll be fine Wild."

They both knew he was lying of course. They were in the infected and desolate lands of Hyrules home. A literal hell hole. Twilight had yet to see a single rabbit, or a plant that wouldn't kill him once he ate it. 

Soon the group caught on to what was happening. Twi saw it in Time's eyes when he was handed a bowl of plain broth. No one could hide anything from him. Time later approached Wild and asked him what their options were. Twilight saw him do it, he also watched Wild cry. He decided not to bring it up to him. 

They were going to starve. And it would be Wild's fault.

Time broke it that night. "We're running out of food." Blunt. Wild flinched when he did. "We haven't kept track of our food and we have a few meals left before we run out completely."

No one responded to him. Twilight sat in uncomfortable silence as his eyes darted towards the other campers surrounding them. Legend's seemed unfazed by it all, acting if Time had just said that they were going to try a new method of group therapy. 

"What do we have left?" Wind had a troubled look on his face. 

"Broth. Ingredients for soup. A few starches and meats left. They will be conserved." Time answered. "It comes as a surprise to no one that this Hyrule can't provide with us anything. I commend you if we find water we can drink here. Expect the next few weeks to be hard."

Twilight took note of Hyrule's posture. He was staring at the ground, wanting to disappear no doubt. His Hyrule might get them all killed. Shame was a powerful emotion.

"We have two options here." Time continued as if he was talking about the weather. "We can stay put, conserve energy, look for food here or wait for someone to help us. The other option, we keep walking. We'll spend more energy and want the food more, but the chance we leave here is greater. Whether by finding a portal, or leaving the infected areas. It's up to you."

Hyrule piped up, regret in his voice. "There are monsters if we move."

Time nodded. "Monsters are an added bonus."

The camp was silent as they weighed their options. "I say we stay." Hyrule murmured. 

"And get eaten alive by monsters? I'm going." Legend responded. Hyrule recoiled at his statement. Not expecting him to oppose. 

"I think we should go." Four agreed. "I don't want to wait around if there's a chance we get out of here sooner."

"But we'll burn more energy." Sky argued. His brow was creased as he spoke. "And then what? We die in the middle of the veritable desert?"

"No one is dying." Time said. How he still kept a level voice was a wonder to Twilight. "We are living through this, it's nothing but an inconvenience."

"That's one way to say it." Legend muttered. "But of course you would say that."

Twilight sighed. "I think we should leave here."

"No!" Hyrule shot up. "You don't know what's out there!"

"Well we know what's here, and I'm not letting myself die because I was to much of a fucking coward to do anything about it." Legend bit back.

Twilight watched as Hyrule bit back a scream. He shook slightly as he spoke. "If we leave. There is no chance for us."

"There's no chance I stay here either."

"Why not! You're not immortal Legend." He cried.

"Stop." Time commanded. Hyrule dropped to the ground, folding his arms and avoiding Legend's gaze. "Wind, Warriors, Wild. Anything to add?"

Wind shook his head. "Whatever you decide." Wild's sentiments were the same. 

"I've dealt with a famine before." Warriors said. "It wasn't awful but my men and I were able to live. I don't see why I can't do it again."

Time sat there, pondering the answers he had received. "We'll move at dawn."

"Time!" Sky lashed out. "You can't be serious!"

"I'm sorry Sky, you as well Hyrule." Time apologized. 

Legend softened somewhat. "If it bothers you two that much, you can have my food-"

"No." Time interrupted him. "No one is giving up their portions for anyone else. That's final." 

The conversation was over. Everyone was left to themselves and fear for their future. Sky made his way over to Hyrule. Placing a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "We'll be okay, got that?"

Hyrule scoffed at Sky. "No. We won't be okay at all. Just watch."

\---

And so they watched.

They moved from their location. With no breakfast in the morning, they packed their things, painfully aware of the lack of food present. 

Four had taken to spending his time as a Minish. He expressed that since he was smaller, he would consume less, and that his portions could be passed onto others. Time had approved at his course of action, so Four spent his time in the crook of Twilight's furs. Twilight didn't know why Four took him as his host, but Four said very little, and Twilight didn't feel like talking to him either. 

Hyrule and Sky didn't say much to the others. They spent their time in the back, trading hushed whispers between them. Twilight liked to imagine they were talking about pleasant things. But Twilight liked to imagine a lot of things were better than they were didn't he?

It was noon when the hunger pains hit him. Twilight said nothing out loud, but he could tell that others were feeling it as well. In the way they walked, and how conversation died out between Sky and Hyrule. Warriors lost the strut in his step, and dragged himself between Legend and Time at the front. Twilight hadn't seen Wild in a while. 

Wind soon trailed next to Twilight. Neither of them said anything as he slipped his hand into Twilight's. Twilight gave him a tight squeeze, smiling assuredly at the young boy. "We'll be okay bud." He whispered. 

"Yeah I know."

No one said anything until Time called for a rest. Finding a few trees in the barren wasteland, Legend pulled of their dying branches and threw them together to create a fire. The smell was putrid. The tree itself was poisonous. Legend stomped the fire out before anyone could vomit what little they had left in them.

They spent the night cold. Wild hesitated before he pulled out food. A few berries were handed out to everyone, a slice of bread to accompany it. Twilight grinned as he received it. "Thank you." Wild nodded, worry etched into his face. Twilight took a berry from the few he was given and handed it to Four. "For you."

Four took it from him, holding the berry the size of his hand to his face. "You know Twi, if food looked this good when you're small, I should have become smaller a lot sooner."

Twilight snorted, holding a hand over his face to cover his smile. It drew the attention of some of the others. 

"What's up?" Warriors commented. 

Twilight composed himself. "Four thinks he's a comedian." He replied, shoving the few berries he had left into his mouth. 

Warriors raised an eyebrow. "Does he now? I heard that he has the material of four people."

"Shut up!" Four squeaked. "You're the walking equivalent of a lewd tavern song."

Twilight rolled his eyes, letting the two banter. Having food back in their stomachs was doing them some good it seemed.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're having trouble dealing with constant hunger and the side effects of said hunger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh this took a while to get out. I've started way to many long term fics.

The routine as he had imagined it played out before Twilight. They would make as much progress as they could in a day before calling it a night, having a meager dinner, chatting once again as if everything was normal, then sleep. Wash, rinse, repeat. 

The lack of food was getting to them. Twilight spent most of his time feeling lightheaded with flashes of blinding headaches. Four would occasionally begin to braid Twilight’s hair or offer him a soft pat on his cheeks. Out of all of them Four was the only one who could really muster a smile. His stature allowed him to be full after eating half a berry so there was no worry for his safety in the long run. It struck a thought in Twilight. 

“Time.” He called to the leader of the group. Stumbling to catch up with Time, he caught the man by the forearm. Four ever present on his shoulder watched in silent curiosity. 

Time glanced back at him, his eyes were clearer than they should have been, and he showed no signs of being worn out like the rest of them. “What do you need pup?” Ah, there was the exhaustion, in his voice. 

“I was thinking,” He began before pausing, considering what he was really about to say. “Wolves only need to eat once every few days.”

“I know where you’re going with this, and I’m going to say no.” Time said pointedly. 

“But think about it Time. That’s one less person.” Twilight protested. “Why not?”

“Wolves eat a feast every few days and let that carry them throughout those days. You aren’t feasting and I doubt you could keep the stamina you have as a wolf for very long.”

Twilight frowned. “It’ll be something though. Besides I’m more useful to us as a predator.”

“Imagine I let you go through with this. And you go a few days without eating as a wolf. Suddenly you need to use your sword because we’re being attacked. You transform back to a human and then what? You haven’t eaten in two days, you’re sloppy and a liability to us all. I’m not taking that risk for you. All for what? A potato that could go towards someone else?”

Twilight wanted to argue with him. Wanted to tell him that it wasn’t Time’s choice on what Twilight did to survive. He was about to open his mouth and fire back all the reasons why Time wasn’t thinking clearly when Four laid a hand on his jaw. “Walk away Twi.” He encouraged him. Time heard him but said nothing. Continuing to walk forward leaving Twilight and Four with the others. 

“He’s not thinking straight.” Twilight spat. 

“No one’s thinking straight.”

Twilight felt his legs grow heavier as the bags under his eyes weighed him down. He was so low on energy as it was. Turning into a wolf sounded like a dream as it was. The little amounts of food he had been spared wasn’t enough for any of them. He threw a worrying look behind him towards Wind. He was wrapped in Warriors scarf resting on the captain's back as he held him. Good. He wasn’t using more energy than necessary right now. 

Time called for the eventual settling. No one made any comment about how it was too early to sleep. They all recognized that they wanted to do nothing but sleep. Lethargy was getting to them. 

Dinner was as small as the last. But by the grace of the goddesses was it the best thing Twilight had tasted in so long. It was a simple hot vegetable broth with spices in it to give it a spark of flavor. He held up his cup to let Four take a few sips. 

“Wild what are you doing?” Time asked the blond serving him food. 

Wild looked up from his actions. He blinked wearily at Time before his face fell into a frown. “You need to eat Time.” He stated. 

A soft smile spread across Time’s face. “You might want to take that for yourself then Wild. I’ve already eaten. You’re refilling my bowl.”

“What?” Wild hurriedly looked down at what he was doing. “Oh hylia I’m sorry.” He quickly stopped spooning the broth into Time’s cup. 

“You don’t need to apologize Wild. I’m glad you’re looking out for me but I don’t need a double serving.”

Wild shook his head. Brushing the bangs from his eyes. “I can’t take it.” 

“Here.” Time took the cup in his hands and passed it to Wind who was leaning against Time. “Wind.” He whispered, ruffling his blond hair. “Wild made extra. Do you want some?”

At the sound of more food Wind looked up, rubbing the tiredness from his eyes. He stared at the cup in Time’s hand before silently reaching out, taking it from Time’s hands. Without word he gulped down the liquid. Twilight watched as Time pulled it from his hands, convincing him to drink it slowly and savour it. “If you eat too quickly when you’re hungry, it’ll hurt your stomach.”

“Oh.” Wind blinked at him, trying to process the information he was giving him. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

If Twilight was thinking clearly he might have pointed that he didn’t see Wild fill Time’s cup the first time. 

\---

  
No one was starving,  _ yet.  _ The small amount of food they had every night was enough to keep them from starving, but it also wasn’t enough to keep them energized and away from some of the nastier side effects of it all. Namely that Twilight couldn’t tell if Sky and Hyrule were talking loudly, or his senses were acting up. 

He could hear every shift in clothing, every sharp breath for air, every exhale. It was driving him crazy and he couldn’t stand it. Their whispers were painfully easy to hear, and he cringed at the sound of their hushed tones. Why was he only hearing them now? Did hunger affect his hearing? All the two were talking about were traditions they kept up from their own Hyrules. Twilight didn’t care about how the Skyloftians hosted their coming of age parties. He wanted them to shut up and stop existing. 

Twilight’s head spun as he imagined himself going crazy. It was so dumb. They  _ had  _ food. None of them had gone a day without eating. The portions were small yeah, but it was pathetic how easily he was cowering over something so simple as hunger. 

Disappointment shot through him as he continued to curse himself for being so painfully weak. Time and Warriors were adapting just fine! Look at them, perfect soldiers while he was near sprawling on the floor. 

“-ilight. Twilight. Twilight!” Four called to him.

“Huh? What?” Twilight turned his head to look at his small companion. 

“Your breathing has sped up, you’re trembling.”

“Sorry.” Twilight chastised himself for being so inconsiderate towards Four. He probably felt all of his slight movements. Was it bugging him as well?

“You’re talking outloud Twi. You’re not bugging me.”

At the realization that Twilight had spoken his thoughts out loud, he promptly closed his mouth. 

“Twilight.”

“Yes?” 

“Legend’s going to try and give up his food tonight. Make sure he doesn’t.”

Twilight couldn’t pull up the energy to be surprised. “What makes you say that?”

“A hunch.”

That night dinner hurt more than it helped. Swallowing what little meat they had, the last of their meat according to a regretful Wild. It stuck to his throat and Twilight had a difficult time getting it down. It didn’t help the growling monster in his stomach either. The sudden presence of substance only further pointed out that the rest of him was empty. He felt hollow, an urge to vomit came to him as his body tried to reject the now foreign material called food. 

As Four had guessed. When Wild handed Legend his portion of meat, Legend shook his head. “Literally anyone needs it more than me.” He spoke. “Give it to Sky or someone.”

“We’re not having any of that.” Time growled. “No one is giving up their food and that’s final.”

Legend sneered. “Just because you can’t skip a meal old man, doesn’t mean that the rest of us are completely reliant on a comfy lifestyle like yourself.”

“Shut up.” Warriors bit. “You might be willing to let yourself starve, but that doesn’t mean we’re going to let you.”

“For fucks sake, get off your high horse and tell me that you haven’t survived longer on less.” 

He waited for Warriors to respond. When he didn’t reply, Legend stared at him in disbelief. 

“Goddamn. Guess you’re just as useless as the old man.” He muttered. 

“Watch your mouth.” Time warned him. 

Legend rolled his eyes. “Curb your favoritism, it’s bleeding out faster then our food supply.” 

Sky tried to bring the peace. “You’re getting worked up over this Legend. Calm down.” That only seemed to aggravate him further. 

“Wild,” He snapped. “How much food do we have left?”

“Enough for one more. Maybe two if we stretch it.” Wild hesitated. Guilt was apparently the only one eating tonight. “We have enough water for four more days if we drink sparingly.”

“And broth is impossible because we can’t start a fire without wanting to vomit and die.” Legend stated. “Imagine not being able to boil bones for food. And Hyrule?”

“ _What?_ ” The boy replied, not eager to please it seemed. 

“How much time would you estimate we get out of here? Pretty please.” Legend batted his eyes as if he were a princess. 

Hyrule shook his head. “No idea. From experience, only a couple more days. But I’ve heard that some have to get through here and it takes them two weeks to do so.”

Legend threw his hands up in the air. “See? We’re all fucked over because Wild can’t take time to imagine that he’s not perfect. And we’re out here pretending everything’s fine and dandy when really we all just want to get away from each other.”

Four tugged on Twilight’s bangs. “Now would be a good time for you to do something.” He said urgently into his ear. 

Twilight had no idea what Four meant by ‘do something.’ So he decided to take the most logical choice of action to get Legend to shut his mouth. 

Getting up from his seated position next to Wind and Warriors, Twilight strolled up to Legend who was still monologuing about their deaths, and socked him in the face. Landing a blow directly to his face, Legend dropped like a flower in a windstorm. 

A few including Hyrule and Wind cried out asking Twilight what he was thinking hitting another like that. But he was currently preoccupied with the manchild before him. 

“Stop whining like a bitch and eat your food Legend.” He ordered. Hell if he knew where this was all coming from, he’d chock it to impulsiveness later. 

Four buried his head in his hands. “We’re all going insane.” He bemoaned quietly. 

Legend glared up at Twilight, shooting him the filthiest of looks. Twilight grabbed Legend’s chunk of meat and bread, holding it out to him. Waiting for Legend to take it. 

After what Twilight assumed was a staring contest, he was too tired to know. Legend snatched it from his hands and started nibbling slowly at his food while everyone watched. 

They all turned it early, no one mentioned what happened at dinner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twi is trying his best yall.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worst comes to worst, but it's not that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently writing a vent fic about people starving to death while you're dealing with the aftermaths of anorexia is a really fucking bad idea and does ~*~wonders~*~ for your mental health. 
> 
> Yeah so I dropped the fic because I was feeling awful every time I picked to write it up. It's my fault for being dumb enough to think that this was a good idea in the first place but honestly? I'm good now. That's the reason I came back to this fic and finished the last 700 or so words. 
> 
> And to all the people who gave up hope on this fic? Well here you go! Closure!

Their mornings now were slow and hard to start up properly. Everyone was focused on not falling back asleep due to the lack of energy. Many of them simply turned over and continued to rest, seeing how sleeping was difficult now that there was only thing their minds could focus on. 

That being as it was, no one really noticed when Time didn’t wake up right away. 

Everyone carried on in their mornings, not that there was any established routine to it. Mostly ‘packing’ what little they had left out the night before. On a normal day it would have been last night’s dinner, or maybe their campfire that had to be put out. But there was no fire or food to put away. Only a drab landscape and a few bedrolls. 

Everyone was awake. At least mostly everyone was awake. Four pointed out in his ear that if they planned on moving, which none of them really wanted to but was a necessary evil, that their leader and main navigator should be woken up. 

So Twilight lumbered over, prodding the old man in the back with his foot. All semblance of tact he had died with him a few nights ago when he punched Legend for not eating his food. 

“Wake up Time.” He mumbled. “We gotta go.” No response from the man but that wasn’t really a problem. Twilight knelt down next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder and shaking him gently. “Old man, ‘e have to move now.” 

Time had yet to respond to anything Twilight had said to him, causing fear to spike inside of him. “Time?” 

His question drew the attention of Wild, who knelt beside him and panicked over the fact that Time wasn’t moving. He was mumbling something that Twilight elected to not pay attention to. 

Twilight sat there, he wasn’t dead was he? He felt numb saying it, but the lack of emotion that should have come with that statement, didn’t. He felt nothing. 

Four pinched his ear. Bringing Twilight back from the land of the maybe dead. “Check his pulse.” He guided. 

His hand found Time’s neck. A few seconds of searching until his hand felt a slow pulse and the base. Slower than someone’s pulse in sleep should be. Calm washed over him. Stopping his heart from ramming into his chest. “He’s alive. Just slow.” He breathed. “Help me get him up Wild.”

He sat, waiting for the slow burning pulse to grow slowly and steadily, his eyes fixed on his leader's sunken face. He could feel the others looking at them. “Wake up Time. You got this.” He whispered small words of encouragement to the man in the hopes that he could be heard.

“Is he okay?” Wind asked from behind him. His voice wavered slightly as he watched Twilight and Wild prop up the older man. 

“He might b-” Twilight cut himself off short. They didn’t have anything to help Time. He needed food. Food they didn’t have. “Hopefully.”

Hope was really all he could count on at the moment. 

\---

It took less than half an hour to arouse Time. The old man had awoken after some more pestering. The bags under his eyes were noticeable, they wore on Twilight as much as they did Time. He tried to assure Twilight that he was fine. “I’ve survived on longer for less.” 

“No.”

“No what?” Time’s voice was scratchy, leaving vivid images of the hero shade in Twilight’s mind. 

“You’re not going to do this to yourself.”

Time simply grinned. Strained as it was it was comforting to see. “My job is to make sure you boys are okay. I can go on a bit longer.”

After the exchange, the group of now starving young men decided to take their business elsewhere. Most of them praying to see a black portal. Or some green. 

\---

His stomach was growling now. Nothing new over the past week or so, but it was loud and annoyed Twilight. A constant reminder that there was nothing inside him keepin him full. But there was really nothing anyone could do about it. 

He as well as many others found that water only made it worse, the cool liquid sloshing around his insides had driven him crazy with every step. 

Food was gone now. Just water. Even that was finite and only spared to the few who found it hard to talk because of the dryness of their throat. 

The thought of food disgusted him now. His stomach being filled repulsed him and he began to grow fond of the hollow feeling. It was a sad constant. 

There was really no need to even stop. No food to eat, no fire to start. Sleep was optional no matter how much Four insisted they rest. 

“You need to sleep.” He yelled at some point. “You all need to sleep!”

Hyrule had only deadpanned at him. “And if none of us wake up?”

That had shut Four up.

\---

How long had it been? Twilight couldn’t keep track of his jumbled thoughts. His hands wouldn’t stop shaking, and no matter how harshly Four tugged at his hair, he could barely notice him there. 

\---

Twilight had blacked out. He didn’t remember much of what had happened, only that he was walking, his hand on Time’s back, the old man needing the support in case he fell. 

And now he was being shaken, violently. 

“-ilight! Twilight! Wake up dammit!” It was Legend’s voice, maybe, he couldn’t tell. 

He didn’t open his eyes, instead scrunching them, trying desperately to fall back asleep. It had felt so nice to sleep. 

Had he been sleeping?

Legend slumped, arms on either of Twilight’s shoulders. “You’re alive- fuck.” He stood up, Twilight felt his head hit the back of the spiky grass. Who he assumed was Wild was there, gently murmuring for him to open his eyes if he was awake. 

The sun was too bright. Why was the sun even up? It shouldn’t be. He didn’t want it to be. Wild’s face was filled with relief at the sight of him.

“Hey.” He croaked. 

“Hi.” Wild wiped at his eyes, there were no tears. “Don’t do that again. Okay?”

He didn’t even know what he had done. 

Farther off, Twilight could hear shouting. 

“No! Fuck this! You heard me Hyrule! How many of us need to collapse before you work with me!”

_ Legend _ . 

“Legend stop.” Warriors now, sounding more tired then he had any right to be, 

“Someone! Anyone! Punch me!” Legend waved his arms around in a desperate attempt to try and get someone to touch him. 

“Legend-”

“No Time, I’m done listening to you and your bullshit. You’re going to be the first to go anyway.” Legend spit, venom in his words. 

Time said nothing in his defense, as if he didn’t even hear Legend. 

“Warriors, listen. You’ve hated me since forever right?” 

Warriors tried to reason with him. “You need to calm down.”

“I am calm! I’m the calmest one here! Now punch me! Beat me up until I at least stop breathing! Something to mortally wound me!” His voice broke. “I know you’ve been dying too, now do something or I will.”

A punch did come. Connecting squarely on Legends jaw, sending him stumbling. 

“Fuck you! You know that right!” Warriors shouted back. “You’re the worst person I’ve ever met!”

He stomped forward to the keeling Legend and kicked him as he got up. “You and your absolutely awful way of ever showing you care! I hate you!” Warriors was crying. He took a gloved hand and smacked Legend across the face. “ _ I hate you. _ ”

He straddled the prone Legend, “I hate your face, your stupid hair it’s so awful. I hate how you laugh. Yor smile is ugly, I hate your clothes, your voice, your-” He choked on his words as he punched Legend, over and over again as Hyrule and Sky desperately tried to pull him off. 

It was strange to watch. Hyrule was crying, so was Sky. Wind was somewhere, not in Twilight’s line of sight from the ground. Four was, where was he?

Time stared impassively, not noticing a thing. 

Sky managed to haul Warriors off Legend. The captain was openly sobbing as he was thrown back down into the grass, a mere seven or so feet from where Twilight lay. 

Legend’s face was splattered in his own blood. Cut’s left by the Captain’s gauntlets left red lines across his face, he wasn’t sure if Legend was alive. 

_ It’s what he had wanted wasn’t it? _

\---

Dimensions away, 

Lifetimes ago,

A small white bird flitted restlessly among many ancient artifacts in the attic of a house. 

A young man with jetblack hair and a deep purple cloak shut the chest he was currently rummaging in. 

“What is it Sheerow?” He asked. 

The bird landed swiftly on his shoulder, squawking and nibbling at his ear. 

“I see.” He chuckled. “Mr. Hero has gotten himself in some serious danger. I guess now would be a good time to take his items, maybe pay him a visit while we’re at it.”

He glanced around the dusty attic. 

“That sounds nice, doesn’t it?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are! Make sure to eat today, make sure it's filling and not junk food, and if possible let someone know you love them.


End file.
